Always With You
by fredlover95
Summary: Elizabeth had barely just watched her grandparents die in front of her. The doctor obviously pays no attention to her at all and focuses on how much he misses them already. What happens when River points out that their daughter is no longer in the console room? 11th Doctor/ oc family Please review and give it a chance.


I do not own Doctor Who in any way. I wish i did, but I don't. I do own Elizabeth so please review. i will take any sort of criticism. Thanks enjoy!

Elizabeth had barely just watched her grandparents die in front of her. The doctor obviously pays no attention to her at all and focuses on how much he misses them already. What happens when River points out that their daughter is no longer in the console room?

**Always With You**

She watched her father crumble after the angel took Amy. She watched with tears running own her face and turned towards the TARDIS. Her father and mother followed soon after. Her mother was comforting her father . _What about her?_ Those were her grandparents that she lost, that meant something too. She shook her head and walked down the hall. She sat down against a wall and just cried. Nobody paid attention to her, she was sure that if a Dalek was in here and was aiming the shooting thingy at her, they wouldn't care, not one bit. This was her life, always surrounded by companions that were better than her. Everyone was so much better than her and it was always Amy. She didn't care if that was her grandmother, it still was always about her and what she wanted. Nobody had ever asked what she wanted. The one thing she really wanted was for her father to pay attention to her. She was used as a weapon by the silence, much like her mother had been, and escaped to find her father. She knew she'd feel safe and protected with him, after all he was the doctor. She quickly learned that she wasn't worth it. Amy was better than she was. She turned around and overheard her parents talking.

"Sweetie, They're okay. Nothing is going to be bothering them,"

" I know but I just wish that I could have done something to prevent that angel taking them,"

"Nothing we can do about it now, Sweetie. We have a daughter to care about, " River looked up and didn't see her anywhere, " Elizabeth!" The Doctor got up and went down the knees. He could hear faint sniffling and crying. He got further and spotted his daughter, her head in her and crouched. Her back heaved with every sob and all he could do was watch. She squatted and sat down next to her.

" Hey sweetheart, you okay?" He saw a nod of the head and shook his head, " No, you're not, Elizabeth Melody Pond," He pulled her into his arms and held her, " Sweetie ,want to talk about it?"

"Youf dof efen fare fouf me,"

" Sweetie, pick up your head so I can hear you better," Elizabeth picked up her face and her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying.

" You don't even care about me. It's always Amy or mum, never me! I bet if a dalek was in here now ready to kill me, you wouldn't even try to save me. The only one that made me feel wanted was Rory and he's gone. Every companion you've had has always been better that, Do you even care about me anymore? I do matter," the Doctor couldn't believe what he just heard from his only daughter. She was right though, he had put a lot of his attention on Amy and not his own flesh and blood, the reason that he is not the last of his kind. He grabbed Elizabeth and settled her in his lap.

" You're right, Ellie, and I'm sorry. I love you so much, you are the reason I'm not the last of our kind now. You're the reason I smile and I'm so happy because I have this beautiful ginger girl with me now. If a dalek was here ready to kill you, I'll stand in front of you and take it. All I want is for you to be safe and okay. You are my world, you and Your mum, my little Pond,"he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. The doctor smiled and helped her up. He got her up and started to teach her how to drive and run the Tardis. River was among , trying to help too but the Doctor wouldn't let her. He kept pushing her away and telling Elizabeth that he knew how to fly the Tardis better. This went on for many hours before River had to go back and the two retired to their rooms. That night, Elizabeth slept soundly in her father's arms and everything was alright...for now.

AN: Ahhhhh! Tell me how it is..please!


End file.
